Serenade of Shadow
by Leila Zen
Summary: Saat Link melantunkan lagu Serenade of Water menggunakan ocarina miliknya, dia muncul. Sosok refleksi dirinya yang pernah ia kalahkan di Water Temple tujuh tahun yang lalu. LoZ OoT, SHOUNEN-AI/BL, DarkxLink, DLDR, RnR.


**Serenade of Shadow**

.

 **Disclaimer** : Legend of Zelda belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto, Nintendo, Dkk. This story is mine.

 **Pairing** : Dark Link x Link

 **WARNING** : Contains Shounen-Ai and some violence. Probably contains typo and gajeness yang mengharuskan semua readers untuk memakluminya.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Enjoy my fic, guys! Happy Reading! ;)**

.

.

.

.

Siang itu merupakan siang yang terik di Lake Hylia. Beruntung, bersyukurlah pada Farore yang sudah meniupkan angin sejuk di area ini supaya udara tidak terlalu panas. Awan-awan bergulung di langit atas hukum yang diciptakan dari kebijaksanaan Nayru. Tanah Lake Hylia yang masih subur setelah terbebas dari kutukan di Water Temple tujuh tahun lalu, ini adalah berkah dari kekuatan Din. Suasana begitu damai disini. Link terduduk didekat pohon di salah satu daratan kecil ditengah danau, atau lebih tepatnya merupakan bagian 'atap' dari Water Temple.

Tujuh tahun berlalu setelah Link berhasil mengalahkan Ganondorf. Bersamaan dengan petualangan dimana dirinya menyelamatkan Termina dari amukan Majora's Mask. Rasanya waktu begitu cepat berlalu, ini bukan karena Link yang mencabut Master Sword di Pedestal of Time. Waktu yang sedang berjalan sekarang, merupakan waktu yang benar-benar mengalir tanpa pengaruh apapun. Tidak dipengaruhi Song of Time, ataupun Master Sword yang dicabut dari tumpuannya. Link benar-benar sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun sekarang.

Link mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, sebuah benda berharga yang diberikan oleh orang yang menerima kekuatan Triforce of Wisdom, putri Zelda. Benar, dia mengeluarkan ocarina of time miliknya, dan mulai memainkan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang diajarkan oleh Sheik, atau mungkin kita bisa menyebutnya Zelda yang sedang menyamar, saat Link hendak menginjakkan kakinya di Water Temple. Serenade of Water.

Memang lagu ini adalah lagu yang sederhana, hanya terdiri dari beberapa not yang dimainkan secara berulang. Tapi jika lagu itu dilantunkan oleh permainan ocarina dari The Hero of Time, suasana damai di Lake Hylia akan semakin terasa. Meski sudah tujuh tahun, sang pahlawan masih hafal dengan not lagu ini. Penyelamatan Hyrule tujuh tahun lalu adalah petualangan yang tak dapat terlupakan. Mungkin karena alasan itulah, the hero of time masih hafal dengan not-not lagu yang diajarkan oleh Sheik.

Link menghentikan permainan ocarina-nya setelah ia merasakan atmosphere di area ini berubah. Ia merasakan ada yang tidak beres disini. Ia berjalan menuju tepi daratan, dan memandang sejenak ke permukaan danau yang membentang luas mengelilingi dirinya. Link memandang kearah perairan di hadapannya, yang ia lihat hanyalah refleksi bayangan dari langit dan juga pohon yang ada di daratan ini.

Itu dia.

Semua benda-benda disekitarnya memiliki refleksi bayangan mereka diatas air, tapi tidak dengan Link. Ia tak menemukan refleksinya sendiri di permukaan air dihadapannya. Sang pemuda Hylian terkejut bukan main setelah mendapati ada sebilah pedang hitam legam yang tiba-tiba menodong lehernya.

"Bergeraklah satu inchi saja, dan kepalamu akan terpisah dari badanmu." ucap seseorang dibelakangnya, yang menodong lehernya dengan pedang dari belakang.

Link tau suara ini. Suara yang hampir mirip dengan suara dirinya. Tidak hanya suara saja, sosoknya pun mirip dengan Link. Sosok yang pernah ia temui saat berada di Water Temple. Dark Link. Kalau makhluk itu sudah datang, hilanglah sudah kedamaian dan ketentraman Lake Hylia.

"Kau...!"

Dark Link menyeringai. "Lama tidak bertemu, jagoan! Kau masih saja lengah seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Kalau begitu kita sama. Kau tak perlu bertanya padaku. Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Berhenti meniruku!"

"Bukankah itu wajar? Aku ini refleksi dirimu! Sisi gelapmu! Dengan kata lain.." dia menjeda sambil mendekatkan mulutnya ditelinga Link.

"Aku.. Adalah kau..!"

Kedua iris sapphire itu terbelalak. "Tidak!"

Link segera mendorong Dark kebelakang, menjauhkan pedang milik Dark dari lehernya. Pemuda Hylian itu langsung mengambil Master Sword dan Hylian Shield miliknya, menodongkannya kearah Dark, bersedia menyerangnya. Sedangkan sisi gelap sang pahlawan itu masih menyeringai.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masih berada disini? Kau sudah kalah! Dan aku sudah menyegel Ganondorf di Sacred Realm!" tanya Link sengit.

"Jadi kau kira setelah mengalahkanku waktu itu, dan menyingkirkan Gerudo tua itu, kau sudah menyingkirkanku secara otomatis? Heh! Kemana perginya otakmu, jagoan?"

"Tutup mulutmu!"

Dengan cepat, Dark menghindari serangan Link dengan melompat kebelakangnya.

"Masih tidak mengerti juga? Aku ini refleksi dirimu! Selama kau masih ada, maka kau masih akan memiliki refleksi! Tidak peduli berapa kali kau mengalahkanku! Jika kau hidup, aku juga akan hidup!"

"Hiyaaa!"

Kedua Master Sword itu saling beradu saat serangan Link ditahan oleh sisi gelapnya itu. Sang Hero of Time mendorong pedangnya kuat-kuat, berusaha memojokan lawannya saat ini. Tapi nyatanya Dark masih memperlihatkan ekspresi tenang sekarang. Seringainya malah semakin melebar melihat Link yang bersusah payah memojokkannya.

Dark Link melompat mundur, lalu menyelam kedalam danau. Sialan! Kalau diarena bertarungnya ada air, dia pasti bisa menguasai pertarungan! Kalau saja Link membawa Megaton Hammer miliknya, ia pasti bisa mengalahkan Dark dengan mudah. Link mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar, bersiap-siap jika nanti Dark menyerang secara tiba-tiba.

Link segera membalikkan badannya begitu menyadari Dark Link muncul dibelakangnya. Beruntung Hylian Shield berhasil menahan serangan Dark. Tapi sang sisi gelap terus meluncurkan serangan dengan pedangnya, membuat Link terus melangkah mundur guna menghindari serangan dari musuh dihadapannya. Hingga lama kelamaan, Link terpojok hampir terjatuh ke danau. Mengetahui hal itu, Dark segera menggunakan kakinya untuk menjatuhkan sang Hero of Time. Tendangannya memang tertahan perisai, tapi Link kehilangan keseimbangan hingga ia terjatuh ke dalam danau.

Beruntung ia sedang tidak mengenakan iron boots, Link jadi bisa berenang kembali ke permukaan danau. Tanpa di duga, Dark Link menyelam ke dalam danau, lalu mencekik sang pemuda Hylian sambil mendorong tubuhnya hingga ke dasar danau. Kalau tahu Link akan bertarung didalam air seperti ini, dia pasti sudah mengenakan Zora's tunic miliknya. Melihat Link yang berusaha melepaskan cengkraman dilehernya, Dark Link kembali menyeringai, lalu semakin dalam membenamkan jari-jarinya ke kulit leher sang pahlawan.

Link mulai kehabisan nafas, dikarenakan Dark Link yang semakin kuat mencengkram lehernya, dan waktu yang lama bagi dirinya tenggelam di air. Link sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Penglihatannya mulai kabur, yang bisa ia lihat dengan jelas hanyalah sepasang iris crimson ruby milik Dark Link yang semakin mendekat. Meskipun kedua matanya telah terpejam, Link masih bisa merasakan tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba, Link merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan dingin menyentuh bibirnya. Hangat.. Lama lelamaan, sebuah kehangatan menggantikan sensasi di bibirnya. Perasaannya tidak enak. Pemuda Hylian itu membuka matanya, lalu mendapati Dark Link kini berada tepat didepan wajahnya.

Goddesses! Bibir mereka kini telah saling bersentuhan!

Saat Link berusaha melepaskan bungkaman dibibirnya, tiba-tiba Dark Link menghilang. Segera saja ia gunakan kesempatan ini untuk naik ke permukaan, dan kembali ke daratan kecil di tengah danau. Tubuh sang Hero of Time ambruk terlentang begitu ia sampai dipermukaan. Dadanya naik turun, berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, tenaganya sudah berkurang drastis sekarang.

Sosok Dark Link kembali muncul, dan mulai mendekati Link yang sedang terkapar. Lalu, lelaki hitam itu memposisikan dirinya tepat berada diatas Link, meletakkan tangannya diatas telapak tangan Link, dan mentautkan jari-jarinya. Sang pemuda Hylian menatap iris merah Dark Link lekat-lekat, sambil masih mengatur nafasnya.

Kedua tatapan itu bertemu lama sekali, seakan tak mau lepas. Melihat tatapan meneduhkan dari iris merah Dark seakan menghipnotis Link. Kedua mata itu, biasanya menyorotkan tatapan yang tajam. Tatapan seseorang yang haus darah. Kini tiba-tiba kedua mata itu menyorotkan sebuah rasa kesepian. Atau mungkin.. sebuah kerinduan..

Apa ini? Kenapa Dark Link jadi seperti ini? Dan.. Kenapa tiba-tiba Link merasa wajahnya memanas saat ini? Jangan katakan kalau kedua pipinya sudah berubah warna sekarang.

"...Aku.. Sudah menunggumu.. Lama sekali..." Dark Link tersenyum.

Dia benar-benar tersenyum, bukan menyeringai jahat. Lalu, tangan Dark membelai rambut, lalu turun ke pipi kiri sang pahlawan yang basah. Oh, goddesses! Link ingin sekali terbebas dari cengkraman makhluk ini, tapi disisi lain, dia seakan senang dengan perlakuan makhluk yang meniru dirinya ini.

"Akhirnya kau datang... Aku senang sekali..."

Mendadak, Link jadi berdebar-debar. Apa maksudnya Dark mengatakan hal ini? Apa yang dia pikirkan? Siasat apa yang akan dia gunakan kali ini? Atau.. Dia memang tulus mengatakan hal ini? Tapi kenapa? Link membenci orang ini, tapi kalau dia mengatakan hal ini, rasa benci ini berubah.. Menjadi rasa kebalikannya.

Kedua iris sapphire Link kembali terbelalak saat Dark mendaratkan sebuah kecupan tepat dikeningnya. Sensasi kelembutan dan kehangatan dari kedua belah bibir milik makhluk itu membuat rona merah diwajah Link menjalar ke kedua telinganya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Link, ia langsung menendang makhluk yang ada diatasnya itu. Tapi sosok Dark berubah menjadi asap dan kembali menghilang. Link bangkit berdiri mencari sosok lelaki hitam itu.

"Berhenti menjadi pengecut, dan keluarlah!" teriak Link.

Pemuda Hylian itu kembali dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Goddesses! Ia tahu siapa yang memeluknya itu.

"...Tidak bisakah kau dengarkan aku dulu?.." ucap Dark, dengan nada yang terdengar... sedih? Ini aneh.

"...K-Kenapa kau melakukan ini?.." tanya Link yang juga merendahkan nada bicaranya.

"...Aku merindukanmu..." dan pelukan Dark semakin erat. "Kau sudah membuatku menunggu lama.. Jangan buat aku menunggu lebih lama lagi.."

Merasakan eratnya pelukan Dark, entah kenapa Link merasa terenyuh sekarang. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya telah menyakiti Dark. Meskipun ia tahu kalau itu memang harus terjadi, tapi baru sekarang ia merasa bersalah. Ia juga merasa kalau lelaki hitam ini memiliki perasaan.. yang khusus padanya.

Insting konyol.

Itu tidak mungkin. Dia adalah makhluk terkutuk ciptaan Ganondorf, mana mungkin ia bisa memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada Link.

"Gerudo tua itu.. menciptakanku dari bayanganmu dan refleksimu... Itulah yang menyebabkan kita saling terikat satu sama lain... Tapi aku bersyukur akan hal itu.."

Ketika Dark menjeda, mendekatkan hidungnya ke sisi leher Link. Menghirup aroma khas dari pemuda Hylian yang ada didalam pelukannya. Kemudian, ia kembali mendaratkan kecupan disisi leher Link. Oh, harus berapa kali Link menyebut nama Golden Goddesses? Link sudah tidak tahan dengan semua sentuhan ini. Lihat saja wajah Link yang tadinya berwarna putih semi-tan itu sekarang sudah memerah sempurna.

"U-Uhh..." Link menutup matanya rapat-rapat, merasa sangat tak nyaman dengan hembusan nafas lelaki berwajah pucat itu yang menerpa lehernya.

"Jangan kira selama ini aku tak memperhatikanmu, jagoan. Perjuanganmu melawan Gerudo tua itu.. Kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu memusnahkan kekuatan jahat di semua Temple di negeri ini.. Kau membangkitkan keenam Sages... Kau rela terluka demi menyelamatkan negeri milik gadis yang kau cintai itu... Tapi, tahukah kau? Aku juga merasakan sakit yang sama dari setiap luka yang kau dapat dalam petualanganmu.. Bahkan.. Saat aku melukaimu dalam pertarungan... Aku juga merasakan sakit yang kau rasakan... Kau adalah hidupku... Aku hidup karena dirimu juga hidup... Karena itulah.. Mulai sekarang... Aku akan melindungimu... Aku akan menjagamu.. Aku tak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu.."

Apa ini hanya aku, atau kata-kata Dark Link memang mendadak menjadi puitis menyaingi kata-kata Sheik? Semua kata-kata ini terdengar seperti... Sebuah rayuan. Link sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia hanya ingin terlepas dari pelukan Dark, ia sudah mulai merasa kepanasan.

"K-Kumohon... L-Lepaskan aku...!"

Dark Link mematuhi Link, lalu memungut pedang dan perisai milik Link yang tergeletak ditanah, dan mengembalikannya pada Link.

"...Kalau kau memang semua ucapanmu itu bukan lelucon, lalu kenapa tadi kau menyerangku..?" tanya Link masih dengan wajah memerah.

"Itu karena aku merindukan serunya bertarung denganmu. Tapi aku janji tak akan melakukannya lagi jika kau menerimaku." jawab Dark Link.

"M-Menerimamu...?"

"Oh, ayolah! Setelah aku bicara panjang lebar padamu tadi, kau masih tidak mengerti juga?" Dark Link menggeleng. "Kau benar-benar sudah kehilangan akalmu, jagoan!"

"Berisik!" Link sebenarnya mengerti apa maksud Dark. Dugaannya soal Dark memiliki perasaan khusus pada Link ternyata benar.

"... Ah, ya.. Bodohnya aku! Tentu saja kau tidak akan menerimaku! Gadis dari Royal Family itu sudah memiliki hatimu, iya kan?" tanya Dark menyeringai jahil.

"..Apa?! Tidak!"

"Oh, kau tak bisa membohongiku, jagoan. Kau mungkin handal dalam bertarung, tapi kau tidak handal dalam berbohong!"

"Sumpah! Aku tidak punya perasaan apapun pada putri Zelda! Dan dia juga hanya menganggapku sebagai teman biasa!"

"Hmm.. Baiklah kalau memang begitu.. Mungkin kau butuh waktu.. Aku tidak keberatan jika harus menunggumu lagi.. Karena.." Dark meraih tangan kiri Link. "Aku tahu.. Tanganmu ini mengatakan bahwa kau ini pemegang kekuatan Triforce of Courage.. Dan seorang yang diberkati kekuatan ini tidak akan lama mengambil keputusan dan tidak akan membuatku menunggu lebih lama lagi." Dark menempelkan bibirnya di punggung tangan Link.

"...Uhh..." Link kembali dibuat salah tingkah.

"Baiklah. Jika waktunya sudah tiba, kembalilah lagi kesini. Aku akan datang setelah kau memainkan lagu yang sama dengan lagu yang tadi kau mainkan menggunakan ocarina itu. Silahkan kau lanjutkan lagi tidur tampanmu."

Lagu yang tadi ia mainkan? Maksudnya Serenade of Water? Dark melangkah menjauhi Link, dan ketika Link berusaha menghentikannya, sosok itu turun kedalam permukaan air. Saat Link melihat ke permukaan air, ia kembali melihat refleksi dirinya yang tadinya menghilang. Sekarang, Link hanya menatap sendu kearah refleksinya sendiri diatas air.

Makhluk itu...

Sudah berhasil merenggut hatinya...

.

.

.

.

 **-Fin-**

.

.

.

Da-Tadaaaaah!

Inilah fic DarkxLink kedua dari Leila! xD

Aduuhh! Sumpah! Aku udah jatuh cinta sama pairing inii! Yaah.. Meskipun Linkcest sih.. tapi mereka imuut banget! Apalagi kalau Link yang jadi uke-nya! xD /dilemparbom

Mata ini lelah, Goddesses... Mata ini lelah baca DarkxLink bahasa inggris... T_T makanya sekarang aku bikin ini..

Oke, aku ucapkan makasih banyak kepada readers yang sudah memberi dukungan pada Leila. Jangan bosen-bosen buat baca cerita Leila. Mohon maklumi untuk semua kekurangan yang ada di fanfic ini.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih.

Sampai jumpa! :D

 **Sign,**

 **Leila Scarlet Vanilla.**

.

.

.

 **Review please. :D**


End file.
